mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactics (H4)
Tactics is a might skill in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Tactics is a might skill school related to generalship. The primary skill is Tactics and the secondary skills are Offense, Defense, and Leadership. Tactics and its subskills make all of the non-hero units in an army more effective in combat. Tactics *Basic Tactics gives all friendly creatures +1 speed and +2 movement. It also allows you to learn Advanced Offense, Advanced Leadership and Advanced Defense. *Advanced Tactics gives all friendly creatures +2 speed and +3 movement. It also allows you to learn Master Offense, Master Leadership and Master Defense. *Expert Tactics gives all friendly creatures +3 speed and +4 movement. It also allows you to learn Grandmaster Offense, Grandmaster Leadership and Grandmaster Defense. *Master Tactics gives all friendly creatures +4 speed and +5 movement. *Grandmaster Tactics gives all friendly creatures +5 speed and +6 movement. Offense Offense increases the Melee and (if applicable) Ranged attack strength of all of your creature stacks by 10% per level. *Basic Offense gives all friendly creatures +10% to their Melee and Ranged Attack. It is required to learn Expert Tactics. *Advanced Offense gives all friendly creatures +20% to their Melee and Ranged Attack. It is required to learn Master Tactics. *Expert Offense gives all friendly creatures +30% to their Melee and Ranged Attack. It is required to learn Grandmaster Tactics. *Master Offense gives all friendly creatures +40% to their Melee and Ranged Attack. *Grandmaster Offense gives all friendly creatures +50% to their Melee and Ranged Attack. Defense Defense increases the Melee and Ranged defense strength of all of your creature stacks by 10% per level. *Basic Defense increases the Melee and Ranged Defense of all friendly creatures by 10%. Required to learn Expert Tactics. *Advanced Defense increases the Melee and Ranged Defense of all friendly creatures by 20%. Required to learn Master Tactics. *Expert Defense increases the Melee and Ranged Defense of all friendly creatures by 30%. Required to learn Grandmaster Tactics. *Master Defense increases the Melee and Ranged Defense of all friendly creatures by 40%. *Grandmaster Defense increases the Melee and Ranged Defense of all friendly creatures by 50%. Leadership Leadership increases the Morale and Luck scores of all of your creature stacks by one per level. *Basic Leadership gives all friendly creatures +1 morale and +1 luck. *Advanced Leadership gives all friendly creatures +2 morale and +2 luck. *Expert Leadership gives all friendly creatures +3 morale and +3 luck. *Master Leadership gives all friendly creatures +4 morale and +4 luck. *Grandmaster Leadership gives all friendly creatures +5 morale and +5 luck. Comments Note that morale adjustments do not affect undead or mechanical creatures, who will always have a morale of 0. For this reason, Leadership is not particularly useful for Death Knights, unless they wish to integrate non-Necropolis units into a stack containing undead units (in which case Leadership is vital to the effectiveness of the non-Necropolis units in question). Bonuses from the Offense and Defense subskills stack with bonuses granted by such items as the Steadfast Shield and Crusader's Mace, potentially producing incredibly powerful creature stacks. Because both Life and Death have Tactics heroes, any alignment can recruit a Tactics hero in the tavern. This is no coincidence; Tactics is one of the most important skills in the game, and should at least be considered for any stack. It is especially important for Might-aligned stacks, who will have to overcome the disadvantage of not having magic at their disposal. Category:Heroes IV skills